Mario (Canon)/Metal875
Mario= |-|Doctor Mario= |-|Power-ups= |-|F.L.U.D.D.= |-|Paper Mario= |-|Mario-Kun= 'Summary' Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He normally fights against the main antagonist, Bowser, with the help of his brother and sidekick, Luigi, in order to save the damsel, Princess Peach. Mario has also encountered many other friends and foes, but Bowser, Peach, Luigi and himself are the most prominent characters. He was born to a stork, and carried to his home, when all of a sudden, Kamek had flown in and snatched up his brother and the transportive stork. Mario plummeted to the ocean below, but conveniently landed on a Yoshi on Yoshi's Island. The Yoshi set out to help Mario save his brother, the latter of which who, due to "Brotherly Telepathy," knew Luigi was in danger. 'Statistics' Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely 4-A to Low 2-C, possibly 2-B, higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | 3-B to Low 2-C or 2-C | At least 2-B, likely High 1-C | High 1-C. Low 1-B w/ the Pure Hearts Name: 'Mario '''Origin: '''Donkey Kong Arcade as Jumpman, Super Mario Bros. as Mario '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''24 years '''Classification: '''Human, Plumber, Star Child '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis as Dr. Mario, Energy Manipulation, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy games, Mario has witnessed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years), 4th Wall Awareness, Resurrection (Resurrection as Undead; it took awhile, but in Super Mario-Kun, Mario was killed, traversed through hell, and came back to life) & Pain Affinity (All three are Super Mario-Kun only), Earthquake Generation w/ Earth Tremor, Time Stop w/ Clock Out, Increased stats w/ Power Lift, Reality Warping w/ and w/o Art Attack, Healing & Stamina Restoration w/ Sweet Feast, Pure Hearts and Max Candy, One Hit Kill w/ Showstopper, Supernova Generation w/ Supernova, Immunity to Primordial Force Manipulation (The Player can't effect him at all), Proficiency w/ Hammers, Dimensional Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Brotherly Telepathy w/ Luigi, Dimensional Travel, Acausality (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) & Reality Reset w/ the Pure Hearts, Wish Granting w/ Star Rod (Paper Mario) and Royal Stickers, Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Wing Cap, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Physiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Intangibility w/ Vanish Cap, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Gold Fire Flower, Increased strength w/ Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Versatility w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario), etc. '''Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Mario could smack around glowing objects that look, act and function like a neutron star. Going by the more likely case of a neutron star, Mario managed to slam into this thing, sending it careening through space and slamming into Bowser's face, shattering it and harming Bowser. Remember, neutron star densities are about 10^13 kg/m^3, which means a tablespoon of it would weigh 10 billion tons! In-game, roughly four Marios can fit across all axis of the neutron star, length, width and height. And then 79 tablespoons fit within 20'8, which is four Marios, by the way. To get diameter, 79 x 79 x 79 = 493,039. To get the circumference, we multiply the circle's diameter by pi. 3.14 x 493,039 = 1,548,142.46. Fill the cubic space, and we get approximately 23,222,136.9. Multiply that by 10 billion, & at the absolute lowest, Mario stomped 232,221,369,000,000,000 tons, releasing 49,303,900,000,000,000,000 megatons of force! But, this being extreme lowball anyway, I'll give you the rightful result as well. First though, I'm going to do it the easy way, and you need to know a few things before I do that: there are 5,280 feet in one mile, and the average neutron star's diameter is 6 miles. Multiply our last result by 264, & multiply THAT result by 6. We get 367,838,648,500,000,000,000 tons Mario stomped, releasing 78,097,380,000,000,000,000,000 megatons of force, or 605 tenatons, Large Star level!) | At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Fought and defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In this game, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. Also, the high-end of the black hole feat is easily within the 4-B to 4-A ranges--just how much is unknown) to Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level (Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin , or, destroy the Dream Depot. In the Dream Depot, the dreams of the Mushroom Kingdom's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe), higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Multi-Galaxy level (Defeated Bowser, who was under the effects of the Power Stars, which enabled him to create galaxy-sized realms within the walls and paintings. Why galaxy-sized? The Throwback Galaxy is the same exact world as Whomp's Fortress, and is referred to as a galaxy) to Universe level+ (Defeated Bowser, who was under the effects of a Grand Star. Said Grand Star enabled him the power to consume the universe w/ a black hole in Super Mario Galaxy 2. He also defeated Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy, where Bowser tanked the destruction and rebirth of the universe) or Multi-Universe level (Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the secret levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Because their celestial bodies match ours, and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. Mario defeated Shadow Mario, thus, scales) | At least Multiverse level (Defeated Dreamy Bowser, who was the embodiment of the Dream Stone, which contained all of, at least, Pi'illo Island's dreams. This also constrains ancient dreams, as the Pi'illos are an ancient race--meaning this number could heavily differ from hundreds of thousands, to millions and quadrillions of universes. Though, the average, 52 Pi'illos and 1,600 years, results in 30,388,800 universes), likely High Complex Multiverse level (Paper Mario's equal. Defeated Shiny Robo-Bowser) | High Complex Multiverse level '''(Defeated Dimentio, who matched The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions spatial dimensions, making the characters 11-dimensional). '''Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Killed Super Dimentio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ran the Earth's equator in 15 seconds, clocking in at Mach 7,781) | FTL+ (Completely outspeeds Bowser in three Mario Parties where he had to deal with black holes, those being 5, 8 and 9. He also escaped a black hole himself in Mario Party 6) to Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Keeps up with Bowser in both Galaxy games. And in SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes [Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds ]. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Mario can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Can take action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon) to Massively FTL+ (Scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who jumped out into the Sun in 1 second. The distance between the Earth and the Sun is 92,960,000 miles. Crossing that distance in that time is 334,656,000,000mph, or 499.0272912069 speeds of light. Dreamy Luigi could also jump into constellations, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame), likely Infinite (Fought and easily kept up with Culex, and Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. And he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which qualifies for infinite speed) or Immeasurable (By being 11-D and equal to Paper Mario, this speed is a requirement) | Immeasurable w/ or w/o the Pure Hearts (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This would also mean it destroyed all time within the Marioverse. Paper Mario could still move after The Void destroyed Sammer's Kingdom, and could even move whilst INSIDE The Void. And to be specific, having time annihilated on a 4D scale justifies infinite speed. But the Marioverse has super time, the 11th Dimension. There is time--being above time is infinite, and most fictional universes that don't abide by String Theory only have a space-time continuum. However, abiding by String Theory gives the Marioverse a super space-time continuum, where space beyond the axes of X, Y and Z move, and where they move in super time--being above super time is immeasurable. The Void consumes all dimensions, so, if Paper Mario moves in a realm without super time, he has immeasurable speed) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted and punted Larry's castle with absolutely no effort whatsoever) | Unknown | Unknown, likely Class E (Mario could smack around glowing objects that look, act and function like a neutron star) | Unknown | Immeasurable (Again, The Void consumes all. And what with the Marioverse being 11D, this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale) Striking Strength: At least Class XTJ | At least Class XTJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+, possibly Multiversal, higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Multi-Galactic to Universal+ or Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal. Low Hyperversal w/ the Pure Hearts Durability: At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Tanked hits from Bowser during Mario Party 9) to Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, who was going to destroy the dreams from the Dream Depot and replace them with his own, whole universes) | Multi-Galaxy level (Tanked hits from Bowser powered by the Power Stars, which provided sufficient enough power to create galaxy-sized worlds in the paintings and walls) to Universe level+ (Tanked hits from Bowser powered by a Grand Star, which in SMG, powered a reactor that destroyed the universe, and in SMG2, provided enough power to create a universe-consuming black hole) or Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from Shadow Mario) | At least Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Took on and survived hits from Dreamy Bowser and Shiny Robo-Bowser) | High Complex Multiverse level (Took blows from Dimentio and survived The Void). Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Tanked countless blows from Super Dimentio) Stamina: High (Can fight for prolonged periods of time) | Extremely high (Literally escaped a black hole with zero signs of exhaustion) | Extremely high (Can casually exceed the speed of light. And based on Einstein's famous equation, such a feat would require an impossible amount of energy) | Extremely high | Extremely high w/o the Pure Hearts, Infinite w/ the Pure Hearts Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups, Planetary w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario's Star Rod contains all the wishes from the planet, and can manipulate wishes on a planetary scale), Multiversal w/ the Pure Hearts (Was capable of manipulating the entire Marioverse and undoing the destruction brought about by the Chaos Heart) Standard Equipment: A myriad of Power-ups, Megavitamins, the Miracle Cure, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Coin Block, Ice Skate, Kuribo's Boot, Spiny Helmet, Beetle Helmet, Super Scope, two Hammers (M&L and Paper Mario), two Star Rods (Mario Party and Paper Mario), Star Driver, Spin Drill, F.L.U.D.D., Battle Cards, Copy Block, Badges, Crystal Stars, Sticker Album/Royal Stickers, Color Cards & Paint, Pure Hearts, Feather, Super Suit, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer and Lazy Shell Intelligence: Genius (Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads) Weaknesses: Power-ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jumping:' Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap 80 feet into the air as shown in Sunshine and cover thrice the distance as the world's top athletes. **'Spin Jump:' Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Wall Jump:' Mario jumps at a wall and kicks off of it, effectively jumping off the wall to extend height. This can be chained between multiple walls, reaching unimaginable heights. **'Super Jump Punch:' Mario leaps upward, uppercutting any foe in his path. **'Super Jump:' Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. **'Ultra Jump:' Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. **'Space-Time Jump:' Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. **'Scuttle Jump:' As Paper Mario, Mario can jump even higher, and can hold his placement midair for a few seconds. *'Pyrokinesis:' Mario has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. **'Fireball:' Capable of incinerating foes upon contact in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches 3,000°C. He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. ***'Super Fireball:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can throw a slightly bigger, slightly stronger, slightly faster and slightly hotter Fireball. **'Firebrand:' After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more potent, 4,000°C fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. **'Flaming Forcefield:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can materialize a flaming forcefield around him, protecting him from projectiles and physical blows alike with fire at 6,000°C. **'Super Flame:' A 6,000°C beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand. **'Fire Swing:' Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in 6,000°C fire and sent jetting through the air. **'Megastrike:' Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power at 6,000°C to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. **'Mario Finale:' Mario thrusts his arms forward, unleashing two titanic fireballs that spiral towards his foe, engulfing anything it passes in flame at 12,000°C. **'Miniature Star:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario conjured up a small star w/ heat at 24,000°C, which he can throw at foes, the star itself covering about the same area as a rainforest (eclipsed a rainforest in the issue it appeared in). *'Mario Tornado:' Mario spins around rapidly, catching and pulling enemies into an onslaught of punches. *'Mario Screwdriver:' Mario spins midair, his feet acting like a drill of sorts, harming foes on his way down. *'Star Spin:' One of Mario's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Mario might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. **'Star Pound:' A combination of the Star Spin and Ground Pound. This homes in on foes. *'Ground Pound:' A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. *'Dimensional Flip:' Allows Paper Mario to slip between spatial dimensions. *'Energy Attacks:' Mario can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Mario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Mario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'F.L.U.D.D.:' In real life, water jets streaming out 100 psi, or pounds per square inch, can only lift men about ten feet into the air for a few seconds. The Hover Nozzle does exactly that, except holds Mario even longer than water jetpacks. Then, the Basic Nozzle can blast enemies away with enough force that, upon collision with a wall, their bodies flatten. It can also blast Bullet Bills to pieces, become a water version of a missile launcher, & can even wash away the toughest of goop. The world's strongest pressure washers pump out 40,000psi, & still aren't matching the F.LU.D.D.'s cleaning power! And remember, the Turbo & Rocket Nozzles are even stronger than the Basic Nozzle, meaning the F.L.U.D.D.'s power is even higher with said Nozzles. **'Basic Nozzle:' Acts as a gun-like nozzle, allowing Mario to shoot water straight forward out of the nozzle. **'Hover Nozzle:' Allows Mario to float for roughly eight seconds via streaming two jets of water from below. **'Rocket Nozzle:' Shoots Mario roughly eighty feet into the air, but uses about ⅛ of the water tank in one go. **'Turbo Nozzle:' Blasts Mario forward, making afterimages, and allowing to swim excessively fast and with ridiculously great control. *'Battle Card:' Cards Mario can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Mario only has thirty. In retaliation, Mario can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Crystal Stars:' Paper Mario carries seven star gems that enable him varying powers of varying magnitude. **'Diamond Star:' Houses Earth Tremor, an earthquake. **'Emerald Star:' Houses Clock Out, which stops time for 30 seconds. **'Gold Star:' Houses Power Lift, which raises attack potency and durability. **'Ruby Star:' Houses Art Attack, which encircles the foe and shatters reality around them. **'Sapphire Star:' Houses Sweet Feast, which can heal the user anywhere from a tiny bit to complete restoration. **'Garnet Star:' Houses Showstopper, which one-shots enemies that are weaker than the user. **'Crystal Star:' Houses Supernova, which captures and coats the foe in a supernova. *'Pure Hearts:' Paper Mario's strongest artifacts. **'Open:' Opens a door to another universe. **'Heal:' Completely restores all health and stamina to the user. **'Empower:' Raises the power of the user to heights dwarfing everything in the Marioverse utilizing the power of love itself. This also raises the user's stamina to infinity. **'Shatter The Walls of Blight:' The Pure Hearts burn their power and the prophesied hero's influence forward, shattering any defenses the user's opponent may have had. *'Candy:' Mario can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Mario's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Mario's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Mario's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Mario halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Mario's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Mario into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Mario's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Mario into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Mario into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Mario into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Mario into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Mario similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Mario into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Mario is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Mario's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Mario or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Mario into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Mario into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Mario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. **'Fire Flower:' Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. **'Super Flower:' Allows Mario to toss superballs, which, unlike his Fireballs, bounce off of walls until they hit their target. **'Feather:' Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario could use this for pseudo-time stopping. Essentially, he freezes foes in place, but they're still awake and well aware of what is happening. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Mario Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. Sometimes, ice can freeze onto the foe, lowering attack potency and durability. **'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Carrot:' Gives Mario a pair of bunny ears, allowing him to glide through the air. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Acorn:' Gives Mario a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. **'Blue Shell:' Mario clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. **'Super Bell:' Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Mario. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Mario's durability. **'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower:' Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy:' Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. **'Power Flower:' Balloons Mario up, allowing him to fly for 25 seconds. **'Wing Cap:' Grants flight for 25 seconds. **'Vanish Cap:' Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Mario clones that mimic and protect Paper Mario. **'Mega Star:' Transforms Paper Mario into an enormous pixel Mario with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Super Sushi:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper, tripling his strength for as long as he desires. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Gold Fire Flower:' Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless gold. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Metal Cap:' Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. **'Rainbow Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Starman:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'Boost Star:' Allows Mario to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. Key: Low-end/Platformer | In the Mario Party series | In the 3-D Mario games | In the RPGs | As Paper Mario NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1